


Pondering

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments [20]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid ponders over a comment Lou made. Story #20th in my Moments series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pondering

“You smell like a whorehouse.” Lou McCloud hissed at Kid, waving her hand in front of her face, to clear her nostrils of the repugnant stench of the flowery perfume.

“What?” Kid asked, startled by her response, “How would you know?” 

“I know a lot more than you think,” Lou told him. She gave him a slight push, “Now go get fifty pounds of pinto beans.” 

Kid did as she suggested, but he could not help but ponder over her words. All of them had had lives before joining up with the Pony Express, and he knew how rough it had been for him to get a decent job. He had gone without little or no food more times than he could remember, as he travelled from place to place, seeking out work. Prior to obtaining his job as a rider and arriving in Sweetwater, the only really decent job he’d had since leaving home, was working for Odella Hufstead on her farm. 

He could only imagine how much more difficult it had been for Lou as a girl. She had stated as much when they had had a talk after she was shot by some outlaws while on a ride. He wondered if he asked her again what she knew about ‘whorehouses’ if she was would tell him. He decided it was probably for the best if he let the matter drop. What was in Lou’s past was her business and did not change the way he was starting to feel about her.


End file.
